fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones is loosely based on the next three games. It is the second book in the trilogy and the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Summary The highly anticipated sequel to the bestselling Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. It's been a year since the horrific events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Charlie is just trying to move on. Even with the excitement of a new school and a fresh start, she's still haunted by nightmares of a masked murderer and four gruesome animatronic puppets (Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Wolf). Charlie thinks her ordeal is over, but when a series of bodies are discovered near her school-bearing wounds that are disturbingly familiar-she finds herself drawn back into the world of her father's frightening creations. Something twisted is hunting Charlie, and this time if it finds her, it's not letting her go. Plot It's been a year since the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. The main character of the first book, Charlie, is attending St. Louis University, daydreaming while in a robotics lecture in Dr. Treadwall's lecture hall. Her friend, Arty, interrupts Charlie as she was daydreaming about her brother Sammy being abducted by Springtrap to ask for assistance with his course material in their class, as he's struggling to understand the concepts. Charlie agrees to tutor him and both Charlie and Arty leave to go study in the library after the class bell rang. When Arty and Charlie end up arriving at the Library and start to review their notes Charlie notices that she's been subconsciously been drawing shaded rectangular vertical doors as she's reviewing her notes of Robotics to Arty and as she kept flipping each page there were even more vertical rectangles shaded onto the paper to the point where you couldn't even recognize if they were even notes anymore....Charlie feeling embarrased decided to flee to her dorm while creating a Witty excuse for Arty. Characters Humans *Emily's Family **Henry (Mentioned) **Charlotte Emily **Sammy (Mentioned) **Aunt Jen (Mentioned) *William Afton (Mentioned) **Dave Miller (Springtrap) *Arty *Dr. Treadwell *John *Jessica *Burke's Family **Carlton Burke **Betty Burke **Clay Burke *Marla *Tracy Horton *Unnamed man *Gas station man Withered Animatronics *Withered Freddy *Withered Bonnie *Withered Chica *Withered Foxy *Golden Freddy Other Animatronics *Balloon Boys *Springtrap *Charlie's Toys **Theodore the Bunny **Stanley the Unicorn **Ella the Doll *Unnamed Black Rabbit *Unnamed Dog *Unnamed Ape *Human Animatronics *Nightmare (In the cover but he wasn't in the book) *Circus Baby (At the end of book as Charlie) Twisted Animatronics *Twisted Freddy *Twisted Bonnie *Twisted Chica (She was mentioned in the book, but she only appears in the merch) *Twisted Foxy *Twisted Wolf Gallery Twisted Freddy.jpg|Twisted Freddy Fazbear Twisted FreddyBright.jpg Twisted FreddyNewBright.jpg Twisted Bonnie.jpg|Twisted Bonnie the Rabbit Twisted 556993.jpg|Twisted Foxy the Pirate Vg07BCgtNMFTraMMF4dngDGSxSmyqavjgfNzFHXFdfA.jpg|Twisted Chica the Chicken Twisted_208476.jpg|Twisted Wolf Nightmare Cover.jpg|The Book's Cover The twisted ones-zwyrodniali-pl.jpg|The polish Book's Cover The twisted ones deutsch durch geknallt.jpg|The german Book's Cover twistedonesturkish.jpg|Turkish Cover 71l-FbW1rxL.jpg|Portuguese Brazilian Cover TheTwistedOnes.jpg|Two Days... Poster.jpg|A Twisted Freddy Poster that comes with the book if one buys it from Barnes and Noble. Five Nights at Freddy's Twisted Ones Book Trailer read by Andy Field voice of HandUnit from SL|TTO Book Trailer read by Andy Field. Category:Browse Category:Books